


Rebirth of a Family

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Incest, Natalism, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: A statue of the Venus of Willendorf works her magic on (what else?) an unsuspecting male and female.Hope you enjoy. Comments/feedback/criticism are appreciated.
Kudos: 53





	Rebirth of a Family

It was a Saturday. The family room was filled with the gentle sound of clacking, as well as alien and gun noises from the television. The clacking came from a controller being used to play a game, held by Justin, a teenage male sitting on the couch. His mom was in the guest room, which she used as an office at times, and where she was currently watching a movie. A rather lazy Saturday, to be sure, but there wasn’t much to be done around the house. 

Both took care of their laundry on their own, she shopped during the week, he was happy to do chores as long as she didn’t force them on him. They didn’t spend much money outside of essentials or the occasional thing he asked for, or she desired to spoil herself with, however. Which is why it was all the more surprising when the doorbell rang, and Justin quickly answered it, only to find a cardboard box sitting there. The label had no name or barcode or anything, just their address.

“Who is it?”, Justin’s mom called from her room, inquisitively. She wasn’t a fan of door-to-door salespeople.

He replied. “It’s… A box! With our address on it. Did you order anything?” Most times if one of them ordered something, they’d give the other warning in case it was something that needed to be signed for, or just to make sure it wasn’t taken off the porch if the other wasn’t around to get it.

“No, I didn’t.” She got up from her chair and walked into the family room, as Justin brought the box in. It wasn’t even a big box, only about as long as Justin’s forearm and as wide as the length of his hand. “Huh… Open it, I guess?” He sat it on the counter, and grabbed a letter opener. Slowly, methodically, he cut the tape from the sides that sealed it shut. Then peeled the flaps open. Inside was something gray, lying on its side, immersed in packing peanuts.

Justin reached in and pulled it out with a single hand. “Uhh? What… Is this?” It was a statue, with a head covered in some sort of helmet composed of ridges and no visible facial features at all, as well as an exaggerated female figure; large, sagging breasts that led down to a round stomach that wrapped all the way around into protruding hips and a pronounced rear.

“Oh, I’ve seen this before!” His mom replied. “Or, well, pictures of it. It’s a representation of some culture’s fertility goddess I think. This statue looks pretty old though.” She quickly pulled out her phone and looked it up. “Ah! Venus of Willendorf. That’s the name.” She held it at the stomach and rotated it a little in her hand to give it an inspection.

Justin appeared confounded. “Why would someone just send us this statue? Is there something wrong with it? Is it a joke? I think we should get rid of it, mom.”

She sighed in response and then shrugged. “It could just be something weird sent to us. You never know, Justin. Maybe it’s a person trying to encourage people to pass it along.” After saying this, she laid it down on the counter. “If you really want to get rid of it, let’s at least see if there’s any indication on the packaging of a number to call first, okay? We can get to the bottom of this.” She reached for the box, but her arms froze in place midway. 

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you…" The statue was beginning to let off a red aura which hit both Justin and his mom. Both of them began to feel warm "Nnh, wh-what is this?"

"Justin, can you do something about it? I can't move!" His mom's arms were forced to her sides. Justin reached for the statue but the same thing began to happen to him. Suddenly, he grunted, and reached out, knocking it off the counter. It fell to the floor, but stopped just short of hitting the ground. 

"Heh, quite the pair, aren’t you? But you cannot deny your primal urges, or my influence." The statue spoke. The other two were speechless, words failing them. That didn't stop the mother from grabbing her shirt and beginning to tug it up.

"Ahh! N-no! Stop this! You awful statue!" She tried to fight back but the shirt simply slid up and off. Her arms reached back and unhooked her bra. "Justin, look away!" Justin's eyes were already closed, but as soon as her hand pulled the bra off and let her heavy knockers hang free, his eyes immediately opened. "Justin!!!"

"I--I can't help it!" His eyes were now focused on her breasts. For a moment he couldn't hear what she was saying. Her tits were too important… They were round and full, easily D-cups. The nicest ones he'd ever… Wait, it was his mom! He shook his head, his own hands pulling his shirt up and off to expose his slim, smooth torso.

"Oh my, Justin…" Now it was his mom's turn. His chest wasn't anything close to muscular but she found herself drawn in to just how inviting it looked. Her eyes stayed on his torso as she undid her pants and slipped them and her panties down. "Wait, no! I… I don't know what's coming over me, I just…!" Her soft, child-bearing hips were on display. She stepped out of her clothing, leaving herself nude. Justin looked at her moistening pussy with burgeoning lust in his eyes. He rubbed the bulge in his pants and followed her lead, taking down his trousers and underwear, his cock popping out.

"I--I hate this, please stop!" Justin cried out. His mom yelped as she was pulled down onto all fours, her round, juicy butt sticking out. His eyes were again drawn to it. He gritted his teeth, letting out a tense exhale. He found himself forced to kneel down behind his mother, putting his hands on her hips and his tip at her entrance.

"Justin, it--It'll be okay! I promise! We won't do whatever this thing wants! It can't mate us! I-I mean… Make… M-mate…?" Her voice changed to sounding possessed. Justin couldn't see it but her pupils were gone, and the sclera was a dull red. "Mate! Breed! Impregnate! Procreate! Breed…" She continued. 

"Mom? … Mommy? I-I won't do this! Nhhh, you won't force me! Mom, wake up!" He yelled, hands still on her plush hips. He was trying to press off but he couldn't. He could only stay barely at her entrance while erect. 

"Hmph. Good try for a human, boy… You'll still end up giving in though." The aura intensified. Justin's mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts. Thoughts of his mom. Her big tits, her thick hips… She was made for this. Whatever 'this' was. Images of thrusting in her danced through his mind, as his hands shook on her hips. Vivid images of burying himself inside her and cumming. Unloading plenty of seed to fill her womb, making her pregnant… She wasn't just his mom, she was a woman. A viable woman who'd only had one child. Whose tummy was so flat, and sad…

"I--I… No… Mmh…" He thrusted in while he still had his willpower. Just for a taste… Pleasure washed over him as he parted her lips and buried himself inside. He started thrusting into her, listening into her body. His mind was lost. Buried under imagery this idol kept pouring into him. "Impregnate! Procreate! Breed! Mate!" The chant left his lips in time with his mother, as well as every thrust of his stiff but small cock. It felt so good, for both of them. She hadn't had sex in years, and this was his first time. Justin wanted to breed his partner, to help round out her belly. And she, Rebecca, wanted to be bred, impregnated. The statue wasn't just filling their minds with these ideas, it was molding them. Justin's hips banged into the ass of his thick mom, feeling a desire to fully consummate their relationship.

"Just relax, my newest pairing. You will be blessed with a better life, full of happy, healthy children." Even though the statue was unable to emote, one could almost detect a smile through the stone visage. Justin tightened his grip on his mom's hips, and started thrusting faster. Both were breathing heavier.

"I-impregnate! Breed! Procr… Procreate!" Justin needed to cum. The boy needed his partner to bear children. He drove in faster, faster, mind jumping between thoughts more rapidly! But then, he felt himself reach the peak. "M… Mate!" He shoved himself as deep in his mom as he could while she pressed back into him. His head fell back as he came, emptying his nuts into her. Both of them moaned as the thought of cum flooding her womb suddenly became the foremost image in their minds. 

"Good… Very good… I will leave you, now. I am needed elsewhere." The pair collapsed, still conscious, their eyes returning to normal. "But be assured, if a new pregnancy is not induced soon after birth, I will return." The statue glowed brighter and brighter and then disappeared, with a flash. The pair found themselves on the couch, clothed, and looked at each other. Both saw the other was clothed, but thought of the other naked. They leaned in and kissed while Justin placed his hand on her belly, and her hand went over his. He had definitely impregnated her, the first of many times.

The following months were interesting, if only because of all the changes that the two either witnessed or made. The most notable change was to their relationship, as the couple knew their old way of interacting wouldn't work. So they tried embracing a new kind of love for each other. Nightly family dinners turned into dates, Justin spent more time watching TV or movies with his mom, and of course their time in the bedroom only became more prominent. A rough day at school or work would be met with a leisurely fuck in Rebecca's bedroom, which became even more sensual as Rebecca grew.

Not just her belly, either. Sure, Rebecca's belly began to become pronounced from the child inside after some time, but she was picking up weight too. She was bothered by it initially, frustrated by her swelling chest and expanding hips, and the fact her tummy was gaining a soft layer of fat. Yet seeing how her more pronounced ass caught Justin's eye so easily, and how he more eagerly fondled and squeezed her sides, made her feel better about all of it. Plus, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt so much more motherly. F-cup breasts, a pronounced, soft tummy with the baby bump hiding just beneath, love handles that a hand could sink into a little, and a much fuller behind that was packed with adipose all felt natural after multiple months of being pregnant.

Those months also brought with them prosperity. Rebecca got a sizable raise at work, and one day while at home the two found a large care package filled with things for infant care like mashed food, diapers, wipes, some small toys… It was all leading up to that one day, which Justin and Rebecca were more and more excited for. But in the grand scheme of things, it came and went unceremoniously. Labor started, they went to the hospital, the birth went off without a hitch and resulted in a beautiful baby girl. Both of them were excited, and when they went back home days later, they worked caring for the baby into their day-to-day and night-to-night routine. Exhaustion ensued, and when she finally slept, the two were happy to have the quiet time. So happy, in fact, that only a couple of weeks after the birth, an underwear-clad Justin began to toy with his mom's tits while lying on the bed, cupping what he could with his hands. They hadn't had sex in weeks…

"Let's do it!" He said, with a grin.

"Uh? I--I don't know, Justin… I really want another child too, but with Ally-" The urges inside her were overwhelming but the exhaustion spoke for itself.

"What about her? That statue… Thing, did this to us, and it wants us to have a big family. So let's make one." He caressed her hips, pressing his bulging briefs into her butt.

"A big family? Mmh." With Justin's rubbing and that phrase, she bit her lip. 

"Yeah! Lots of kids running around, and another one in your belly." The image constantly filled his mind. But saying it deepened his resolve. He backed off and tugged his underwear down. He grabbed and lifted one of her thick legs, straddling the other.

"Justin, what are you doing?" She felt a mild bit of concern, but also warmth, at what she assumed he was doing: Her.

"Since you're worried but still want it, I thought I could help…" With that, he thrusted into her. Both of them moaned happily. Her pussy was so tight and welcoming, but it seemed like his cock had grown a little as well. "It's--It's okay, I'll make sure you don't stop being a great mom!"

"Ahh…! Justiiin…!" She kind of wanted him to stop but she was also… Excited. He wanted to knock her up this badly! 'Knock her up?' Oh God. The thoughts danced through her head. Another 9 months of carrying, of intimacy, of presumed growing. And then another baby in the house! And then it would repeat. Over and over. 

As Justin tightly held his mom's leg and thrusted into her, he knew what was coming too. But it was expected. He was a young, virile male, and she was a fertile woman in her prime. The idol's words echoed in his head, turning him on further. He wanted to impregnate his mom! "Ohnn, I--I want your belly to be filled with babies!" He pulled out and made her roll onto her back, grabbing at her tits again as he pushed back inside her. They began lactating again, full of milk already after having fed Allison. 

Rebecca pulled her son down and pressed him to her teat, having him suckle. His hips moved rapidly, full of eager intent. He was going to put another baby inside her, and neither of them wanted anything less than that. Her legs wrapped around him, and his hands grabbed onto her to keep her steady. Thrust after thrust happened until finally, that moment was reached again. He groaned and shoved himself all the way inside, as a fresh load of sperm was pumped right through her passage and toward her womb. He was very close, engaging in a mating press, but after a few seconds and the end of his orgasm his young body collapsed. Rebecca relaxed, legs unfurling from around him, panting. Baby number two was gonna be on the way, now.


End file.
